That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Demi-god!
by SonSanbi23
Summary: I was a man living a simple life with his best friend making money and living for my hobbies, then we both died unexpectedly with no regrets. I thought for sure I was gonna die and pass on, but the Most High had other plans for me and my best friend. This...is The Time I Got Reincarnated As A Demi-god! Narutoxharem
1. Meeting with Kami

_**AN/: Hey guys! I hope you all had a super December, an awesome Christmas and a fire festive time and all that. It's a new year and it's gonna be another year for anime to survive & thrive again! Recently I just discovered a genre of anime called 'Isekai' anime which is about dying in your world or leaving your world and traveling into another world whether it's more advanced in technology then our world or a magical one for that matter.**_

_**I have watched anime with this concept in the past, I just never knew there was a name/tittle for this type of anime. With that said, I watched quite a few last year, but the one that has really given me the plot bunnies to make a fanfiction with the same concept is **'That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime'** along with another anime called **'Isekai wa Smartphone no Tomo ni'**. This fanfic will mostly be about the former anime with only a few elements from the latter anime coming into play, of course.**_

_**As always Naruto is the lead MC but the story will follow the events of Rimulu Tempest mostly. A lot of changes will be made, some small some big. Naruto will get a harem while Rimulu...I don't know, you guys can pick his gender before I release the initial third chapter.**_

_**So without further or do, please remember to fav/follow/review and share the story with a fellow reader! HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

_A flicker of time from the past..._

…_..."Hey you! You with the hair that looks like the sun's first kiss!"..._

_...Was what a dark haired 17 year old young man said chasing after a sun-kiss blonde haired 10 year old boy. The blonde boy stopped in his tracks and turned around making the dark haired teen stop as well with a slight gasp of surprise coming from him as he got a second look at the boy's facial expression..._

_**'Woah...those eyes...Feels like summer just died'...**_

"_Who-...what do you want from me?" said the blonde boy in a quite & whisper-like voice as he looked down to his shoes trying to hide the deep red color of his scerla and the lose of life in his ocean-like blue colored irises. The teen hesitated to step forward at first fearing he might do something wrong, but fought his inhibitions and stood before the young boy and gave him a bright smile with eye smiles..._

"_...You wanna play some games with me?"._

"_...I was taught not to talk to strangers"._

"_Hehe! You must have a cautious mother-_

"_She just died"._

"_...Oh...Well...How about I come with you to your house and we can play this new game I bought there"._

_The blonde boy still didn't look at the teenage-brunette in the eyes, but he replied with the dead tone and voice not even reacting to the bright attitude of the young man before him..._

"_Are you some kind of pedophile or something?"._

"_...Hehehe! Nope, just a concerned person who knows what you're going through...I know what it feels like to have no one, especially when you really need them around"._

_This actually got a reaction from the blonde boy who looked up to the teen and saw his expression soften as he still smiled but only this time the smile was more real the before._

_The teen continued to speak..._

"_I saw you by the swings on my way back from school and I had a feeling you're a gamer like me...Well, I totally suck at games, all of them actually- but I still play them to pass the time and challenge myself. Light Novels, Doujinshi and Manga are my forte. By the way, my name is Mikami Satoru. What's your name?"._

"_..."_

"_Well if you don't give me a name I'm gonna give you a nickname after a ramen toping, hehehe!"._

"_M-my...my name is..."..._

**Naruto P.O.V**

Hi there! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am- or was an average Joe born in Tokyo Japan working in a video game company creating video games for a majority of my life. I grew up only knowing my mom which was tough for me, and being a teen wasn't easy either. I had problems making friends because of a certain event in my life and I've had issues trusting people rendering me to being the anti-social shut-in that I am...or was anyway.

Thankfully, I'm not a virgin as I did go out partying when I was still a curious young man back in college, but the girl I was with only made my anti-social behavior even worse thanks to the metaphorical knife she stabbed into my chest the week after...but that's a story for another time.

I was a 30 year old man in the prime of his life making money doing the things he loves and living in his own comfortable bubble with no one to bother him or annoy him...until me and my best friend died saving an acquaintance of his and young lady from being stabbed and shot to death. My best friend took the knife while I got shot five times...

So yeah...me and my one and only friend Satoru died, and personally I thought maybe that was my time...only for something else entirely different to happen!

* * *

…_**.That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Demi-God...**_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Up high in the sky...like really high, here we see a Japanese mat floating comfortably in mid-air. On the mat you could see a wooden drawer, a small fridge, an old Japanese hunch-back TV and a small table in the center of the mat.

Sitting by the table are two individuals as one is an old man dressed in some white robes with flat sandals on his feet as this old man is completely bold but he has a long white beard with glasses on**(think of Master Roshi but with the robes and sandals)**.

The other is young man looking to be 5'7 with extremely yellow blonde hair styled in a spiky position making him look like he was playing with an electrical outlet a lot as a child, and he has cerulean blue eyes that sparkle from the color of the sky and the sunlight constantly bouncing off of the them. Also, he has three distinctive hairs on each cheek looking like whisker marks giving him a fox-like appearance, especially with the way he is staring at the old man sitting across from him with closed eyes.

For clothing the young man is dressed in some jeans with blue sneakers with a white dressed shirt and black dress jacket...

After a few moments of silence, the old man was the one to break the ice as he spoke up...

"Sigh...I terribly apologies for your death, Naruto-kun. Your dear friend Satoru was the only person who was meant to pass on at the time, but it seems with you becoming his friend is where things changed on their own all those years ago. You were actually destined to do so much for Japan and the world at large!".

"Not the first time I heard that" said the young man now known as Naruto who opened his eye-lids to show his ocean-like blue eyes and snorted jokingly at the old man's statement of him.

The old man stroked his beard before he spoke again, "I'm serious here, Naruto-kun! I had lots of plans for you, even though you never believed in me- but I did have good plans for you none the less-

"Like what? Losing my dad on the day I was born, my mom losing her job and being forced to use all the inheritance my dad left behind to get us through life and put me through school? Or wait, let me guess. The day I found out what humanity really is under all those fake hugs and smiles and false camaraderie. Or is the day my mom died? Don't sell yourself as a good person, Kami-sama. I got the short end of the stick as a kid and you know it! I had to work my ass off to get a good life while I also had to shut myself of from the world, and it got worse by the time I was 21. I only have- or had one friend in my life".

"Yes, I know" said the old man known as Kami/God, who then looked down in sadness and continued "I wish I could design people's personal traits and personalities like you do as a video game creator, but in my experience it's the experiences a person goes through in life that shapes their traits, their personality and their overall mindset in life. Still, I am terribly sorry for what you have gone through, but I did have plans to help you in the future to make you see the bright side of mankind better".

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Naruto gave a tired a sigh and then responded to God "At this point it's water under the bridge, Kami-sama. That was my previous life, which has now ended unexpectedly according to you. To be honest, I thought was I gonna die an old man playing video games and reading manga all by myself as I watch the world turn from outside the windows of my house".

"Well...it's not your time yet to go see your parents, Naruto-kun. By that I mean that I can't let your existence end this way" said Kami. Naruto gave a look of confusion to Kami as he asked "What do you mean, Kami-sama?".

"Well, in certain circumstances I can bend certain rules I have put in place of the multi-verse. One of these rules is death, and I how bend it is by preforming reincarnation" said Kami.

"Oooh~...So that means I'm going back?" asked Naruto, but Kami shook his head in response to his question and said, "That is a rule I can not even stretch at all, Naruto-kun. The laws of nature and Science forbid me from ever doing something like that. What I mean is, I am going to give a second chance at life in another world. Of course what you do there is totally up to you but I only have one favor to ask- but before that, is there anything you would like me to do for you as an added bonus, Naruto-kun?".

For Naruto, this was all too much to take in. The part of meeting God? No, or the fact that God as his own little personal space high up in the sky? Nope! As religious as his mother was, Naruto grew up not only understanding and studying the Shinto religion, but all the other religions & pantheons as well in the world, plus some of the games he played growing up educated him on other things he was too lazy to read in a book somewhere.

By the time he was 14, he became an atheist in the belief that **'gods'** or **'deities'** are nothing but statues & trophies people waste their entire lives to admire or adore gaining nothing of any kind from doing so, or lightning rods you throw all your negative energy onto instead of dealing with reality and facing your problems head on instead of talking to someone who's got way too much to do then listen to a mosquito buzzing in his/her ears.

The part that was a little hard to take it was being reincarnated and the fact that there are other worlds or dimensions that actually do exist outside of his own. He is saddened that he won't get to be with his best and only friend Mikami Satoru in Heaven, but never before did he think other words outside of his own existed.

_'I never thought I'd end up in an Isekai Anime situation before. And those aren't even my fav in the least! Ha! __Take that Satoru! I knew my dream of traveling to another world meant something!..I just hope I'm not gonna end up as some crazy little girl's plush toy she cuts up, shoves mud and tomato sauce inside then stitch back up practicing for being a surgeon one day(insert shiver)__'_ was what Naruto thought before he remembered something, and his right hand snaked it's way into the inside pocket of his jacket to pull out a Samsung android phone.

Showing it to Kami, Naruto spoke up, "Can I go to my next life with this?".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...A-are you sure? There are lots of other things I can do for you, Naruto-kun. I am sending to a world of old with magic after all-

"Wait a minute! Magic? As in mana and spells? Dwarves and Elves? Dragons and demon lords?!" said a surprised Naruto with Kami giving a happy laugh before he continued, "Yes, yes I am, Naruto-kun. You could say it is more or less quite similar to the video games you have developed in your past life, but I assure you things won't be as simple as you may think they are. That world has been nothing but a growing pain I had to deal with as the mages of that world would constantly conduct a ritual to summon people from other worlds and force them into a contract of being a summon. Very dreadful and sinful if you ask me. And if these summons would fail to meat the requirements or expectations of their summoners, they would be abandoned and left to die from all the energy inside them exploding at the tender ages of 13 to 15 no less".

"Jeez! And you haven't done anything about it?" asked Naruto. God looked straight back at Naruto with a small grin as he said "Well, I never got the chance to, but I can now with you and your friend Satoru-kun".

Naruto, surprised at hearing his best friend also being involved in this as well, raised both of his eyebrows as he asked "Satoru? His getting reincarnated as well?".

"Yes he is. Although I went ahead and had an A.I installed into his very soul to help with the traverse and transition into his second life. My reasons for having him reincarnated are totally different from yours if that's what you were planing on asking me, but I can't share that information with you, I'm afraid" said Kami. Naruto accepted Kami's answer and not really being interested in whatever reasons he had for doing what he's doing since being with his friend in another life was more then good enough for him. A new world, a new start with someone you know and trust besides you leaves no room to complain or hesitate.

Suddenly, on the table, two cups filled with green tea and a tea pot appeared, and Kami took a cup and drank up with Naruto doing the same. There was silence for a few minutes before Naruto was done drinking his green tea placing the cup back on the table and spoke up "I won't bother asking what Satoru is gonna be up to since I'll try and find him myself regardless what obstacles and odds I could face trying to do that, but what's the favor you wanted to ask me, Kami-sama? You did say my second chance at life will be my own business, but I'm more interested on what's you're reason for actually deciding to have me reincarnated...with the memories of my past life intact, I assume".

Putting down his cup as well after finishing his tea, Kami turned is attention to Naruto and responded to his question...

"In this world, many millennia ago, there were gods and goddess I had specifically created to balance the flow of magic, the laws of nature & science and protect all life as well. There were spirits who possessed god-like power standing under these gods on the food chain of power in that world. A large majority of these spirits didn't agree with how things were so they waged a well planned war against these gods...and they won. From the fall of these gods, demons, dragons, and monsters came to be while the spirits with god-like power came to take the position the gods used to hold in that world.

With the gods gone, the spirits that waged the war believed they could ascend into godhood themselves, but they unfortunately fell from grace and transformed into Demon lords when they tried to assimilate their own beliefs of balance in to that world. In my opinion they are nothing but bastardized versions of Gods now, but the first few Demon Lords that came to be this way where much more better, whether they were fallen spirits, or humans who came to ascend into demon lordship.

Some time had passed and one Demon Lord named Leon found out about me and the existence of the multiverse leading to him creating that ugly ritual to summon humans from other worlds into that world forcefully turning them into summons if successful and if not they would either be discarded or cursed with evil spirits to bare for a long time(insert frown)...

...Naruto-kun...I am asking you to please do something about that demon lord, and restore the balance that will correct that world into the peaceful realm it once was before. Like your world, humans can never be left to their own devices with power they have no mental fortitude to understand and control. Humans who are blessed with the gift of power come to perceive themselves as beings better and above everyone else and they come to look down on other races or species as if they are the mere dirt they walk upon. I could say the same for other species like these foul demon lords, but humans are...imperfections in their own destructive ways. When there were gods, Justice truly did exist, and such immoral and sinful beings were either re-educated or removed from Society completely! Now these demon lords and those like them do nothing but create and spread Life's greatest weakness...which is uncensored fear".

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows as he remembered his time as a child being picked on by a certain broody bastard of a kid being unable to do nothing about it because of his parents holding a high position in society, and this kid did a lot of horrible things to him and other people in high school, but he still got away with it no matter how high and inhumane the crime was.

"...I get your point, Kami-sama" said Naruto as he continued "I don't mind doing this favor for you, but to me it seems like a main quest in a MMORPG. If I'm gonna do this I'm gonna have to plan this out properly and I'll need a lot more information on what I'm dealing with".

Kami stood up, with Naruto doing the same, and said...

"I'll do the best I can to help you, Naruto-kun- but I cannot play favorite with you as that would result in certain threads of reality being stretched thin from me interacting with a life form more then I should. Perhaps having your phone with you will help me establish a form of communication with you. For that you will have my number so you can call me any time you need to as I will do the same. Your phone will be charged via magic so you won't have to worry about electricity not being invented there. So...do you agree to the second life I have planned for you, Naruto-kun?".

Kami held out his hand to Naruto to shake, and Naruto gave a foxy grin as he took it and replied "Meh! I've got nothing to do right now. Why the hell not?! I'm sure my mom and dad can wait a little longer for me".

"Hohoho! There's the Uzumaki Naruto I know!" said Kami as he smiled Naruto and took his hand back. Kami walked over to his drawer to pull a few things out that looked oddly quite familiar to Naruto...

"By the way, Naruto-kun...Do you still remember the Manga your father wrote when he was young?" asked Kami.

Naruto, who folded his arms over his chest, replied with confusion in his voice, "Yeeeaah~ I remember it pretty well since I was named after it. My godfather Jiraya wrote a book called the tail of the gutsy Ninja and my dad got inspired to right a novel called Naruto while also drawing Manga for it. It's actually my favorite next to Bleach. What are you-...Ooooooh shit!".

"Well, Naruto-kun...since you are going to a magical world..." said Kami who had a simple smile on his face with eye smiles and continued...

"I think there is nothing wrong with me bending the rules of nature & science in that world to help you 'complete' your role and status there...Hohohohoho!".

…_**..To Be Continued...**_

_**Opening Theme Song: NICO Touches The Walls – Bunny Girl to Danny Boy**_

* * *

_**AN/: I won't be taking harem requests since 'That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime' doesn't have a lot of females to spare for a harem. I know there is Shion, Milim and Soka, but the harem I have is a bleach girl harem only and it's relatively small consisting of 3 ladies with an OC in it.**_

_**If you wanna know about Naruto's player stats and Level, stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

_**Thats all for now so please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and-**_

_**Rimulu Tempest: BOUNCE WITH ME IF YOU CAN!**_


	2. Hipokute Plants & Magistone Ore!

_**AN/: Sup everyone! Thanks for the huge support and the heart warming reviews I got. I hope I've inspired my fellow authors to fill up the archives of this crossover because trust me. There are so many ideas you can think up with just this particular anime crossover.**_

_**A quick rant I'd like to give out, you can skip if you want. To **Redgrave Anthony**, I won't say I understand your points about Godlike Naruto fanfics, or Over Powered Main Character fanifcs. Yes, the archives are swarming with such fanfics as some if not most or not so well written and seen as semi-self inserts, but there can only be a handful of authors out there who get the job right most of the time when it comes to these kinds of fanfics. **_

_**You can accuse me of playing favorites with the main character of my stories all you want, but what you can't tell me is how to write my fanfics. Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't the slogan of the website say "Unleash your imagination"? To me that means I can write whatever I want, how I want and there are no rules as to how I write things besides the guidelines- And even those guidelines aren't telling me to write a story according to the canon version of the story I am writing about. If I feel like I should make Millim and Shion be-head-over-hills obsessed with Naruto instead of Rimuru, then I'll do it. If I feel like Gobta should be paired up with Soka, then I can do just that and there is nothing that will stop from doing so anyhow.**_

_**So in short, you can stop reading this fanfic, and the rest of my fanfics since clearly your taste in fanfiction is different from mine. You are more then welcome to flame me as any review is a good review to me. I wish nothing but good luck to you finding fanfics that fit your tastes and needs. Sayonara**__** ; - )**_

_**Any-who, for the now this is Naruto's harem:**_

_**Rangiku Matsumoto, Retsu Unohana, Yoruichi Shihoin, OC**_

_**It's a essentially a bleachverse harem, but I could also add women from other anime as well. I'll add another two since I'm still trying to think up the plot of the story for Naruto and how he is going to affect everything. That, and **'That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime' **isn't finished yet unlike Naruto so who knows if there are gonna be bigger and badder villains then Hinata Sakagushi, Yuuki Kagurazaka and Leon Cromwell. I might just make my own antagonists and add some countries to spruce things up.**_

_**Also, please remember to decide Rimuru's gender before the next chapter. If you choose male, then the harem will be Shizu, Millim, Shuna and Shion. If you decide female, she will get a yuri harem- but under no circumstances will Rimuru be added to Naruto's harem. As the first chapter shows, Naruto grew up knowing Rimuru like an older brother so for him to just start a romantic relationship with him/her would be HELLA AWKWARD!**_

_**If you guys wanna know Naruto's unique skills and his other abilities, let's just say it won't even be fair for his opponents...then again Rimuru also is cheating with his Predator skill allowing him to eat anything and anyone- but Naruto is definitely more of a cheater then Rimuru. This chapter will explain some of his special abilities.**_

_**Please remember to fav/follow/review and share this story with a fellow reader! HAPPY READING YOU GUYS!**_

* * *

_**Opening Theme Song: NICO Touches The Walls – Bunny Girl to Danny Boy**_

**(Insert Radar Ringtone...you know, the one we use for an alarm on our phones? That's the one) RING RING...**

**RING RING...**

**RING RING...**

In a cave filled with Hipokute herbs and Magistone ores, here find a young man resting on his back flat on the hard surface only wearing blue shorts ending at his knees and nothing else exposing his feet, legs, ripped torso, muscled arms and back. Besides the young man is a square-shaped device making that loud alarm noise echoing through out the entire cave.

The alarm finally did it's job waking up the young man who rubbed his eyelids removing the sleepiness from them, and opened them to try and see where he is. His eyes aren't your normal white sclera, colored iris and pupils as these eyes are all purple with black rings creating a ripple pattern, and the pupil being a mix of red and purple with a deep red six-pointed star inside**(Basically the cover of this fanfic- it's not a dojutsu!)**.

"Hmmmm...All I see is glowing plants and glowing rocks meaning my vision is only dedicated to seeing the energy in things for now. I can barely hear anything...I can barely feel the ground under my feet, I at-least can taste my saliva but my vision is all wack-

**(Insert Samsung classic whistle notification ringtone)!**

The purple eyed man turned to his left and saw the square-shaped device on the ground making a whistle sound. He reached down to pick it up then press a button on the side of it causing the screen to light up...

"That's weird, I can see my phone just fine but everything else makes me feel blind except for the energy I can see from the rocks and plants...Actually where am I?".

The young man moved his thumb across the screen of the device he calls a phone, unlocking it via a pattern and kept on swiping until he saw an icon shaped like a map. He tapped his thumb on it with the screen changing to show the entire map of the planet, then zooming until it showed his current destination...

"...I'm in the Sealed Cave located in the forest of Jura...I fail to see why Kami-sama would send me here of all places. Oh well, better check what else my phone can do! Maybe I can find out why my eyesight is only focused on Magicules" said the young man as he brushed his hair, which is the color Blonde but more sun-kiss then gold and shaped in a spiky position.

Not far from the blonde man, a certain ball of blue slime was also trying to get it's bearings together eating all the Hipokute herbs and Magistone ores in the cave leaving nothing to be in it's wake.

"...Why am I eating plants you ask? BECAUSE I'VE GOT NOTHING ELSE TO DO RIGHT NOW!...actually, who the heck am I talking to? And where does all this stuff go? I don't feel hungry or sleepy, but I might need to poo-

"Answer-

"AAAAH!".

Back to the blonde and purple-eyed young man, he swiped his thumb across the screen exiting the application and back to the menu of the phone to take a closer look at the icons. There are several of them on the screen...

"I can call & message, Google maps is here and working perfectly even in a different world and dimension. The browser is still here, the memo is here, settings and-...What's this?".

Seeing an an icon of a small black lightning bolt, he tapped his thumb on it opening an application that changed the screen to a view of out of space with asteroids passing by, and a voice spoke up from the speaker of the phone**(Think of Tenten's English dub voice from Naruto part 1)**...

"Welcome, phone user! At the current moment you do not have a name so I can only address you by phone user until you can get yourself a name! This is the Tempest App designed to help you assess your status, attributes & level as well as help store any items you come across and help to assist you on anything you need within limits of course!

With the use of your rear camera you can pick up items and objects by pressing the camera button on the right side of the screen then click to store them in your inventory to analyze and use then discard later if you want to. Every living thing in this world has a level, and the only way to increase it is by evolving through attaining a name then gaining another name from someone else, or engaging in battles regularly and winning, of course. Losing a battle doesn't decrease your level in anyway, but it is discouraging. Your stats can also change the same way but regular training applies as well.

Additionally, there are many other features the app provides such as **Chakra Meditation,**** Senjutsu Meditation, ****Elemental Affinity Analysis, Ele****m****ental Affinity Balance, ****Automatic**** Magic Spell Development, ****Automatic Jutsu Development,**** Sealing ****G****uidance,**** Spiritual ****G****uidance, ****Unique Skill Assistance,****Life Analysis and the Pocket Time Chamber Dimension**. Unfortunately each of these features requires a certain high level to be unlocked and used. Please press the **I** symbol on the screen for more information".

For the most part, the blonde young man was surprised by the application he has on his phone and what it has to offered. To him, it makes his life feel more and more like an MMORPG but it also acts as a life hack as well making things a lot more easier for him. He gave a frown when he found out that he is currently lock out of some features, but he accepted it as Kami not wanting him to get everything for free in this world. The features mentioned by the app sound quite interesting, especially the Life Analysis and Pocket Time Chamber Dimension. Wanting to know more he pressed the 'I' icon on the screen and the voice of the application spoke up again...

"In this world, your level means everything, and it's the only way to determine your place in the food chain of power. Naturally, your race or species would do like being a Dragon, Demon, Spirit, or Demon Lord, but with enough time, battles, training & effort you can go toe to toe with these species even as a simple human being. Each level range gives you a rank. From level 0 to 30 you are ranked D. From level 30 to 50 you are ranked B. From level 50 to 80 you are ranked A. From level 80 to 110 you are ranked S. And from level 110 to 150 you are ranked SS. Going beyond level 150 gives you the Z rank, but attaining this level is very impossible and you will be at a disadvantage to hide your Aura even with Aura-orientated items or skills that help to suppress your presence.

Stats range from Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence & Luck. Currently your stats are STR 15, DEX 10, INT 21 and LCK 30. Strength and Dexterity can be increased through battles and training. Intelligence can be increased by training, meditation, reading and studying. Luck can be increased with daily interactions with people, making decisions and winning battles with opponents stronger then you. Luck my seem useless in a battle scenario but it actually helps to determine the actions you make along with the success rate of winning battles, important & all arguments you get yourself involved in, the favor of the people around you and secretly, women for obvious reasons(insert giggle)".

"Urgh...Can't say I didn't see that coming. Kami-sama must have made this app based how I made MMORPG's in my past life. At least he didn't turn me into a OP dork who wins and never gets the thrill of being challenged at all from the start. What's the point of being super strong when you don't fight people as strong as you?" said the blonde young man before the voice in the application continued to speak...

"Your attributes are your skills and abilities. Skills can be aquired through increasing your level. As of now you have a unique skill Creation which allows you to create almost anything that comes to mind with a blue print of what you want to create, but the real exception is creating humans, animals or any living organism from scratch. With this unique skill, all you need to do is have a blue print of something and depending on the size and functionality it could take up less or more reserves of your energy. In a sense, the Unique skill is actually your Mana and Chakra combined allowing you to bend the laws of reality to your will temporarily.

NOTE. You can breath life into anything or anyone who is dead as life it's self stems from creation. The side effect of doing this means the genetic make up of whatever you bring back from life will have some of your genes and become linked to your family tree".

Being surprised is truly an understatement for the young man as his eyes turned into white dinner plates...

"Hooooly~ shit...That is one heck of a unique skill. I better not use this at all no matter what. I can make weapons and Armor with the help of a good black Smith using this unique skill, and maybe help rebuild homes and other stuff...But bringing people back life? I don't think I should do that. As much as I am a Godsend in a way, I don't wanna play God and end being a crutch for everyone around me to cheat death with and cause over population...What the hell was Kami-sama thinking when he gave me this unique skill?".

The screen of the phone changed to show what the image the front camera is projecting showing the young man's face revealing it's slightly round shape, his sun-kiss yellow blonde hair and purple ripple-pattern eyes and the three think hairs on each cheek. Some numbers showed up on the screen all around his face with the voice in the application speaking again...

"The current feature you have, thanks to the level requirement being level 1, is that you can view your level and stats via the front camera, but also view the level and stats of anyone using the rear camera. To see these attributes, you will need to attain level 20. If you can see your eyes, that is your second and post powerful Unique skill which in fact is a set of unique skills all on their own.

This unique skill is called the Kingugan. As stated, there are various unique skills that you have at your disposal through these eyes, but only when you have greater and bigger Mana and Chrakra reserves will you be able to use them all. For now you can see Magicules in everything around you and be able to copy down the shape and form of anything you see allowing you to shapeshift swiftly & easily.

If you require any information, please use the keyboard to ask me anything. Domo arigatogozaimashita!**(1)**".

With a sigh, the blonde young man scratched the back of his head and said "Well, that's that...I better explore this cave for a little while and see if I can level up a little before I get out and get to that favor-turned-quest Kami-sama gave me".

The Young man turned around and took a walk further into the cave, but failed to see a blue ball of slime also doing the same after consuming everything in the area.

At first the walk was aimless only taking in the plant life of the cave into the inventory of the Tempest App and turning them into Healing potions along with all the Magistone ore of the cave. However, a certain path of the cave had very large rainbow colored Magistone ore instead of the crystal-color Magistone ore ore he saw back where he was. Deciding on taking that path to see what was there, he took a turn into the ominous path and started taking in all the rainbow colored Magistone ore around him into his inventory not leaving anything behind.

Back to the ball of blue slime, the trajectory and speed of swimming became a little too much and it ended up bouncing off a force field...

"Hm..That pain reduction sure works but I did take little damage from-...Oh!" said the slime as a missing piece of it's shape got regenerated...

"Oh. I repaired that part of me that took damage? Ha! This body is seriously convenient-

**"Can you hear me, small ****one****?"**...

Back to the blonde and purple-eyed man, we now find him standing there wide-eyed and mouth-gaping frozen in place in utter shock and awe. The reason for this? It's because of the large sphere made of bones covered in raw red Mana acting as a prison siphoning the energy out of whatever it has imprisoned inside of it.

Inside this sphere is a woman resting on the ground by her side sleeping, with beautiful fair skin shown from her long and smooth legs and arms dressed in a red kimono with gold trimmings slightly open at her chest area giving her large F-cup breasts cleavage. For foot where she had some Geta on(Japanese wooden shoes).

For facial features she has a heart shaped face with eyes that seem to have the colors of the rainbow in the irises, and she has long luxurious red hair flowing freely behind her ending at the small of her back**(Think of Rais Gremory from Hischool DxD)**

For a brief moment, the blonde could only see the red hair making him think it was his mother, but finally he snapped out of his stupor when he saw the bright yellow light of magicules in and around her body. The young man opened the Tempest App and clicked on the **'Analysis ****F****eature****'** using the rear camera to see who the trapped lady is since his eyesight can only show him Magicules and Mana. Not even five seconds later the voice in the app responded-

"WARNING, WARNING! The individual you have scanned is Z-ranked! I repeat, Z-RANKED! Do not attempt to engage in battle or else you will perish in the blink of an eye!".

**"(Insert Moan)Mmm...H-Hello?...is someone there?"** said the red-headed lady who woke up from a sleep and sat in a Japanese style position. She looked around to see who was talking, then spotted a young man in front of her sphere prison holding up some kind of square-shaped device that was making that voice she heard.

She smiled at the young man and said **"Can you please come closer...I'm afraid I don't have the strength to stand. Can you see me?"**.

"Y-yeah. I can see something, alright" said the blonde young man who put the phone away and took a few steps forward while avoiding to look at the woman entirely. Why? Because in his eyes it feels like staring at the sun on a hot summer day in the desert when he got closer to see her!

**"Oh...How did you find my prison? Who are you?"** asked the red-haired woman, and the blonde man responded with hesitation in his voice "I-I don't know how I got here. As for who I am my name was Naruto in my past life before I got shot and died and then reincarnated into this world. I don't really have a name right now".

"**I see. ****Reincarnation is quite rare in this world but not unfamiliar to me since I have met humans and other beings who came into this world that way thousands of years ago****" **said the lady before she continued,** "Well perhaps I can give you a name...Hm...It seems to me the name you had before works just well. I can see ****flashes of**** your future, Naruto-kun. And from what I see you ****will**** make a positive impact on eve****ry****thing around you equal and greater to that of a maelstrom. I gave you the name...Naruto"**.

For a few brief seconds, the body of the young man named Naruto had a flash of gold aura all over, and the blonde also felt fully rejuvenated somehow. His phone rang with a notification alarm from the Tempest app but chose to ignore it for now paying all of his attention at the red-haired lady in the Skeleton sphere cage before him.

**"****That sound. Is it coming from the device in your hands? What is that, if I can ask"** asked the red-haired beauty before Naruto.

Naruto looked at his phone trying to come up with an answer, and quickly thought of one responded back "Oh, well this is a gift from Kami-sama when he had me reincarnated here-

**"Kami-sama? As in the creator of the Multi-verse Kami-sama? The old man who lives in the sky Kami-sama?!"** said the red-haired lady who's expression is now that of surprise, and Naruto slowly nodded causing the woman before him to release a large sigh of relief as she continued speaking **"Oh thank goodness. My prayers have finally reached him ****after all this time moving this prison out of the center of the Earth****. This cursed prison has been making me we****a****k and feeding on my energy to ****remain stable**** and keeping**** the seal strong**** lasting through the sands of time. I was able to use ****a small portion of**** my power to have ****this accursed prison ****moved**** into this mountain before I lost the feeling in my legs"**.

"Wait a minute, you prayed to Kami-sama? Why would you need to do that? From what I can see, you still have a lot of energy to do a lot more then just walk and crawl...Excuse me for asking this, but who and what are you?" asked Naruto.

The woman in the skeleton cage kept silent for a moment before she looked up at Naruto, who still couldn't look at her, and said **"Before I can answer your question, ****may I ****acquire**** the reason as to why Kami-sama would have you reincarnated into t****his**** world? I don't need to know everything since I trust ****h****is ****judgment**** and his decisions even though he tends to make mistakes sometimes, but I need to confirm something"**.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at first, but then quickly replied "Kami-sama sent me here because he feels this world has lost it's true guardians and the balance of this world is now flat out flawed with Mankind being abruptly corrupted. He thinks I've got what it takes to restore balance and revert this wold to the peaceful world it once was before. Sounds far fetch to me since peace is only achievable through unity and understanding. And asking one person to do this is crazy and ludicrous all together".

Even though Naruto couldn't see it, he could feel the positive emotions from the woman in the skeleton cage meaning she's smiling to herself...The lady nodded to herself before she spoke up...

"**That's all I needed to here...My name is Rias, and I am the true Elder Gaurdian of this world, and the queen of the Gods".**

Once again, Naruto eye-widened with his mouth gaping to the point where his jaw could break as he thought to himself, _'Oooooh~ shit. Not a day later I find a god without even trying. At least I didn't find something crazy, evil and strong like a demon lord considering how weak and pathetic I am right now'. _

The woman continued speaking...

"**I'm sure Kami-sama has explained the situation to you of how things used to be and what has become of us Gods and Godesses. If he didn't tell you about the war, I shall. **

**The war between the spirits and the gods was caused by the betrayal of my demi-god son Madara who the spirits broke a deal with to change their position in the food chain of power and bringing about a new era ending the era of the Gods. The spirits in turn, would help Madara ascend to primordial Godhood and give him the heavens to rule and command. **

**One by one we all fell at that war because our weakness were revealed and the limits of our strength were exposed as most of us were sealed away doomed to die because of falling from grace, and some were killed and executed...and slaughter like livestock meant to be eaten. I was the first to fall in this war as my son decided it would be best to create a prison that would be strong enough to hold me using my own magic against me, and he forced me to watch him kill and seal away my brothers and sisters while the spirits would use their dead bodies to attempt accession only to descend into demon lordship.**

**This world, Naruto-kun...is dying from the inside out. The few good spirits that exist have done the best they can, but sadly the seven deadly sins of Man continues to conquer this world with each passing day bringing harm to the people of this world's humans and all, and the earth as well feels pain too from all of this".**

Naruto frowned as he looked down before he spoke up "W-well. That's why I am here!...I think. Is there anything I can do? Is there a way for me to break the seal holding this prison with Mana-

"**No!...Don't do it. ****With just a single touch,****this prison will consume all your Magicules obliterating you into nothingness...The seal won't kill me since I am a being of infinite energy so I'll be fine. What you can do is stick to the ****quest**** Kami-sama has given you"** said Rias.

Natuto released a groan of frustration as he said "Okay I get that I have to do something, but I don't know how to do it! To me it's like I'm being asked to bring down a government and create a new and better one in it's place. But I'm just one guy! Yes, it's only been a day since I got here, and once I leave this cave I'll probably meet people along the way who will join me on this journey of mine, but who's gonna agree to taking on the corruption feeding on this world and the things that live on it, and fight the evil Demon lords with me?".

Rias looked into Naruto eyes, and reached out to him with both hands getting out of the holes of the skeleton sphere cage. Seeing this, Naruto felt the urge to get down on both knees and let her hold his face. Once Rias' hands touched Naruto's face, his eyesight finally got better to seeing everything around him, hearing a lot more better and feeling things better then he did before. He could now also sense energy as well, and the Tempest app in his phone kept track of all the changes happening to Naruto sending notification after notification...

"Uh...not that I don't appreciate it, but what did you just do to me?" asked Naruto. Rias retracted her arms back but continued to smile, causing Naruto to blush as he thought _'Woah...with that beautiful smile she still feels like the sun __in my eyes__ to me...__but in a better light then before...I can't say I've seen anyone this beautiful since...Kaa-chan__'_.

"**I could sense a second energy source within you. One that combines spiritual energy and physical energy ****together****. It was locked so I unlocked it for you ****helping your five senses to work better among other things****. As for your question on how to ****proceed with ****the**** quest ****Kami-sama bestowed upon you****. There are four Gods. ****One god and three goddesses,**** that escaped the war and went into hiding away from my son and the evil powerful spirits who are now demon-lords. If you find them and convince them to join you, you will have a better chance at defeating the demon lords and their ****worshipers.**** As for ****eradicating**** the corruption of mankind and restoring peace ****to this realm****, I'm perfectly sure you will find a way"** said Rias, and Naruto couldn't help but release another groan of frustration and an eye-roll to which Rias couldn't help herself but release a cute giggle at...a giggle that sound sweet and warm to Naruto's ears.

* * *

…_**..That time I was Reincarnated As A Demi-god...**_

* * *

10 minutes passed as Naruto and Rias were talking, but seeing as her time is up, Rias gave a small frown before she spoke up...

"**...I'm afraid the time has finally come for this prison that holds me to go back to the center of the Earth. I could only keep it here for so long before my son notices my presence and comes to find me. I am grateful that my prayers to Kami-sama have reached him, and now this world has chance at change for the better finally".**

Naruto's expression changed to one of sadness then anger with his eyes narrowing as he said "Your son...where can I find him?".

"**He has built ****a**** castle on a remote island south from here. The entrance to the center of the Earth is there, and only then can you release me ****from this prison without causing any commotion that will be harmful and disastrous to the Earth.**** Before you ****come for**** him, complete the quest Kami-sama has asked of you, Naruto-kun, ****only**** then ****will**** you find my son and kill him for me"** said Rais.

"I get beating his ass black and blue but killing him? Are you sure that's what you want me to do? He is your son after all, even if he has done a lot of messed up shit" said Naruto. Rias shook her head then clenched her fists as she glared at the ground causing her rainbow-like aura to change to pitch black as she said...

"**I raised him and loved him as a mother would do for her children. But after the things he has done to me, I had more then enough time in this prison to reflect on the reasons why I should be rid all the love I had for him...He made me watch him torture his father to death...He made me watch him commit mass genocide on innocent living beings without a shred of regret in his heart...He made me watch him rape and slaughter his own sister with a maniacal laugh as he did so looking straight into my eyes with that vile and twisted look on his face. Naruto-kun...I lost my family...I lost my husband, I failed this world because of him...All of my children have died, and he is already dead to me".**

"I-..I understand. I'll take this as a main quest and do it for you, Rias-sama. When it's done I'll create a key using my unique skill Creation to free you from this cage, and you can help me get this world to turn back to the way you set it before the war happened" said Naruto, who stood up from his and turned around with his back turned to Rias and walked away. He stopped, however, when he heard Rias spoke up...

**"I hope nothing but the truth, clarity and prosperity in your second life, Naruto-kun. I know you will get stronger and do your best to complete Kami-sama's quest...Also, when people ask about your smart-phone, tell them you found it in an abandoned lab of a scientist from a long lost era. I wouldn't recommend telling people you got it from a god(insert giggle)".**

Naruto only turned his head to nod and walked away...Once he was far from Rias' sight he slapped his forehead and sighed while saying to himself "I gotta do something about my intelligence before I do or say something stupid that will blow my cover and expose me. Also, I feel as if something is different about me".

Naruto would have continued to talk to himself, but he stopped when he came upon the sight of a small blue ball of slime expanding and consuming a headless black serpent...then gagging as it if could taste the snake...

"BUUUURFF! I know I can't taste anything but- BUUUUUURF!-...Eh?".

The blue ball of slime turn around to see a 5.9 tall male human with weird looking purple eyes and spiky blonde hair dressed in nothing but blue shorts on, and it instantly knew who was standing before it...

"...Naruto?".

"...talking slime- I mean, Satoru?".

_**...To Be Continued...**_

_**Closing Theme Song: NICO Touches The Walls – Iku Nayuta no Suna ni Naru**_

* * *

_**AN/: Rias is off limits to Naruto's harem, but if you guys wanna see her go at it with Naruto in a lemon later on in the story, give me 10 or more reviews and I'll make it happen. Remember to decide Rimuru's gender if it should be male or female. Which ever gender, Rumuru will get his own harem whether if he is male or female. If female then it's a Yuri harem for her- but she will not be romantically involved with Naruto at all as I stated before, Naruto grew up knowing Rimuru as a surrogate older brother so seeing in him that kind of way would only be extremely awkward for both of them.**_

_**That's all I have to say so please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and-**_

_**Rimuru: ELVES! ELVES! ELVES! ELVES! EEEEEEEEEELVES!**_


End file.
